The present invention relates generally to office equipment and specifically relates to an arm and wrist support for keyboard operators.
One aspect of modern life is the increasing use of computers in the home and in the office. It is not uncommon for people to spend long periods of time entering information via a computer keyboard. At a typical computer workstation, the keyboard is located near the front edge of a desk or other working surface. The keyboard operator sits in front of the desk, and operates the computer keyboard. There are several postures that a keyboard operator may assume to allow him to work at the keyboard.
The operator may attempt to type by holding his hands over the keyboard without any support. In this position, the weight of the forearms is born by the wrists and shoulders. This position produces fatigue and stresses on the ligaments of the wrists and may cause soreness and even ligament damage which is expensive and difficult to treat. When sitting in this position for extended periods of time the operator may lean forward while operating the computer resulting in poor posture possibly leading to back pain.
Alternatively operators may rest a portion of their forearms on the desk. This position requires setting the keyboard further away from the front edge of the desk taking up valuable space on the desk. In this position, the forearms are supported mainly by the relatively sharp edge of the desk, which results in discomfort. Also in this position, the keyboard operator must elevate his wrists above the desk to type which leads to fatigue of the wrists and unwanted stress on the wrist ligaments.